It Soothes The Pain
by BelleMorteAmoureux
Summary: Draco hurts Harry, but does it hurt him more? Just a short little dity I wrote. It does contains violence and it may be disturbing to some readers. Please review and tell me what you think!


A/N: Hmm okay I wrote this in half an hour. I was feeling very sadistic ha-ha. Umm all characters belong to J.K.R. just this strange plot is mine. It's very short…just lemme know what you think of it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His pale fist slammed into the jaw of the boy in front of him.

Sweet connection. The thrill it gave him was overwhelming.

Tiny rivets of blood spilled over the dark-haired boy's lips.

He leaned forward to lick the sweet copper-tasting liquid off the other boy's face.

Oh so gently he slid his tongue across the red stain.

He bit down on the swelling lower lip to cause more blood to well to the surface.

Oh how good he tastes.

He raised his head just enough to see a small crystal tear leak down from a tightly closed eye.

"No tears, now," the blond whispered into the other's ear with an unnerving calmness.

The boy below him quivered and more tears dribbled down a beautifully carved face.

"I said no crying," he whispered. Yet again he used an unsettling tone of voice.

One pale hand shot up to the boys face to clench his jaw and force emerald to meet slate grey.

The other hand applied almost puncturing force upon the flesh covering the boy's ribcage.

The emerald pain-filled eyes stared up into his set of cool and piercing ones.

Those famous eyes.

If only his friends and followers could see the famous Harry Potter now.

At the hands of his sworn enemy. His enemy, his lover.

A small sneer spread over Draco's face.

"You love this don't you? You love me." He smiled.

Harry feebly nodded his head. His face was utterly expressionless as he gasped, "Yes, Draco. I love this. I love you."

"I think you should show a little more enthusiasm or I'll have to hurt you," Draco cooed, his sneer replaced with a soft smile.

He suddenly grabbed Harry's wrists and shoved them roughly above his head causing a sharp cry of pain to rise from Harry's bruised lips.

Draco's mouth crashed against the dark-haired boy's collarbone bit down and drew the soft flesh between his teeth.

The boy whimpered and tried to pull away from the pain. Draco was just too strong to let him get away.

Draco pulled himself off of Harry's chest and looked at the wounded perfection before him.

He put the palm of his hand across Harry's mouth to silence the whimpering noises that emitted from it.

His smile grew as he grabbed his switchblade out of his back pocket.

Harry's eyes grew large and he tried to make sounds of protest but Draco's hand was pressed to hard against his face and his body was to heavy for Harry to take deep breath.

"Are you afraid Potter?" Draco asked with a condescending tone in his voice.

Harry eyes welled with tears and he shut them tight but tiny tears leaked out anyway.

Draco's smile faded and he waved the blade in front of Harry's face as he opened his eyes.

Draco trailed the silver knife down the side of Harry's face and a fresh red line followed it. He leaned down and tasted more of Harry's blood.

The knife came to stop over Harry's heart and the pressure changed. The knife pressed into the smooth tissue and Draco quickly slid it across.

He got harder seeing the flesh split open and blood fill to the brim before it overflowed and Harry tried to scream.

The blood seeped down to Harry's bellybutton and onto the hard, stone floor below them. Draco extended one finger and traced the still bleeding gash, then brought the blood-coated finger up to his mouth and sucked it clean.

Without warning, Draco plunged his fingers into the opening on Harry's chest and into the warmth below the surface.

Harry shrieked and screamed. He tried to move out from under Draco but he was too weak from all that had happened.

Tears gushed freely down his face now.

Draco removed his hand from the opening and leaned back over Harry, letting his own chest slid against Harry's torn apart torso.

He pushed the blood-covered hand up to Harry's mouth.

"Lick it off. Tell me how good it tastes," Draco whispered with seduction in his voice. Harry shook his head over and over.

"No? You've done so many things for me and you can't do this? Something that won't even cause you pain? Pity…" Draco said, all emotion leaving his pale face.

He thrust the knife up to rest against Harry's esophagus, but didn't press this time.

"Tell me you love me," he whispered against Harry's quivering mouth.

"I-I lo-love you Draco," Harry managed to choke out.

"I hate you Harry Potter," Draco replied as he slashed the knife across Harry's throat and let the blood flood over him.

Draco stood up, pulled out his wand, and muttered the healing spell that Severus Snape had used on him to heal the gashes from Harry's Sectumsempra curse.

Draco walked toward the door and paused, but didn't turn around.

"It'll be my turn tomorrow… Until then Harry," Draco siad as he walked through the archway and closed the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry Harry…" he whimpered. He doubted that Harry had heard it, but it soothes the pain.


End file.
